Look, Horsies!
by ShortLikeMe
Summary: The Kurtofsky family is on a family outing when they have to stop for gas. Shenanigans occur with their children. Oneshot.


**This is just a cute little Kurtofsky!Family future-oneshot. It actually happened to my family. My sister was the elder child and had quite a mouth on her. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>They were driving along the large countryside, the hills rolling by on both sides. Kurt Hummel-Karofsky and his husband Dave were taking their two small children, two girls, one three and a half years old and the other almost two years old, to the pumpkin patch. It was early October and the temperature was perfect for a family outing.<p>

Kurt was dozing in the passenger seat when he heard Dave make a slightly annoyed sound at the wheel. "What's the matter, Love?" He mumbled sleepily and gazed at the man he'd been with for so long.

"We need gas." Dave frowned and then tried not to smile as the older of the two small children giggled at his words. Kurt did smile and turned around in his seat to quirk an eyebrow up at their kids.

"Now now, Molly," he chided the elder child, "behave yourself. You're going to give your sister ideas."

Molly huffed and crossed her little arms. She didn't even _like_ her little sister. She thought they were giving her a puppy and then they came home with _that_. Her daddies never let her have any fun.

Kurt spotted a gas station in the distance and nudged Dave to bring it to his attention. He nodded and turned on his right signal to pull into it so the attendants could pump their gas.

"Hello, sir." The man in the gray coveralls smiled brightly at him. "How can I help you?"

"Fill it." Dave requested. The man nodded and notified them that they needed to pay inside. Kurt got out to pay while Dave hummed in the front seat, more than happy to stay with the kids.

He noticed Molly was staring at him in the rear view mirror and he raised one eyebrow at her. "What's the matter, Moll'?" He asked the wide-eyed child.

"The baby stinks, daddy." She pinched her nose and waved her other hand in front of her face to emphasize her point.

Dave sighed and stepped out of the car, he wouldn't be able to change Hayden _and _keep Molly occupied, the child often made a dash for it when her parents were distracted. He opened the back door where the baby's car-seat was, he'd need to get her out first if he wanted any hope of controlling his other kid. "Come on, Moll', let's take Hayden to Kurt, he'll change her in the bathroom and I'll get you a treat." She brightened considerably at this and flailed in her car-seat until Dave went around and unbuckled her. "We'll be right back," he said to the attendant, who nodded.

They made their way into the store where Kurt was waiting in line at the check-stand. He turned as they came in and gave Dave a questioning look. "Trade me, you can have baby duty and I'll watch this munchkin and pay for the gas." He nodded toward Molly, who had her tiny hand in Dave's larger one as she looked around at all the stuff. Kurt nodded and headed out of the store, back to the car where the changing stuff was. "What do you want, Molls?" She immediately headed for the ice cream. Kurt was a health-freak, so they didn't have it often. Dave didn't think it would hurt to indulge the child just this once. "You can't eat it in the car, you know what Kurt would say."

Molly nodded, adamant about the ice cream. "That's okay, Daddy, we can look at the horsies." She gave a toothy grin and picked out an icecream as Dave paid for everything.

They left the store and headed back toward the car. "So where are these horsies, Molly?" Dave asked the small child. She immediately pointed her ice cream toward the other side of the road and began to drag Dave to the sidewalk. Dave looked toward where she was pointing and saw brown shapes and black and white shapes. He was confused for a moment before he realized what was so off; they were cows. "Molly, those are cows," he told her.

"No, Daddy, those are horsies!" Her smile got impossibly wide as she continued to enjoy her ice cream cone and stare delightedly at the "horsies."

"Molls, those are cows, really."

Molly's smile lessened a little. "_No_, Daddy, those are _horsies_."

"Molly, you've seen horsies, those are cows." He didn't really know why he was still fighting this, children will be children.

"_No, Daddy._ Those are _horsies." _Molly sounded angry now. Dave couldn't help but be a little intimidated, even if she was three years old and less than three feet tall.

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, Molly, those are horsies."

He looked down at the child who was looking up at him with an impossibly wide grin again. She giggled a little and answered, "No, Daddy, those are _cows_."

Dave had no words. He was just outsmarted by his three year old. Deciding that he had had enough embarrassment and Molly had had enough ice cream, he tugged the still-cackling child toward their car, where Kurt was waiting and looked slightly grossed out.

"So, which one of us had it worse just now?" Kurt said, amusedly. He shifted Hayden on his hip and went to put her back in her car-seat as Dave began to buckle Molly in at the same time. Dave was silent. Kurt took in his daughter's grinning face and his husband's slightly baffled one and asked, "What happened?"

Dave got into the front seat and muttered, "I don't want to talk about it." Molly descended into more little giggles as they pulled out of the parking lot. Kurt decided he would let it wait until later and Dave decided he ought to remember that next time, he ought to just change the baby's diaper.

* * *

><p><strong>Tee hee. I like when my mom tells that story. Makes me feel like the good child!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed living it, even if I didn't even know what was going on at the time.**

**The names were changed just 'cause. :D**

**Reviews/Comments/Critiques welcome!**


End file.
